


A Hike to Remember

by Megasaur



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:15:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26370238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megasaur/pseuds/Megasaur
Summary: ANON REQUESTED: A Chris Evans headcanon please!? You and him are best friends and doing stupid shit where you get hurt and he confesses his feelings to you, thanks!
Relationships: Chris Evans (Actor)/Reader
Kudos: 27





	A Hike to Remember

Chris is an outdoorsy guy so it is no surprise when he wants to take you on a hike for one of his days off. You agree after he promises it will be an semi easy one, and you two will have a lot of fun out of the house. You pack your bag full of snacks and waters and drive out to the trail with him. 

The hike was not as easy he led you to believe. About 30 minutes in you are staring at a hill that goes straight up. It is covered in roots from the trees lining the path, and the recent rain fall makes it muddy.   
“Come on now! You can do it. Use the roots like stairs.” he tells you as he bounds up the first few steps effortlessly.   
“Show off.” you mumble as you take your first few steps. Your backpack throws you off balance and you waver. Chris’s hand grabs your arm and holds you up and you give him a thankful look.   
“You put one foot in front of the other..” he sings as you take another step in sync with him.   
You eventually make it up the hill – continuing singing disney songs as there is no one around to hear you sing horribly along side him – on the path until you come to a cliff and clearing. Its a gorgeous sight, You don’t notice but he is stealing glances at you as you take in the sight before you. A snack and some jokes are exchanged at the top before the two of you take a selfie and decide to head back home.   
All was going well until you tripped on one of the roots heading back down the hill and tumbled the rest of the way down, Chris basically hopping from root to root to try and catch you a string of profanities falling from his mouth as you try to tuck and roll as best you can.   
Finally your body is at a rest and you can feel him kneel and start checking you for any injuries. Everywhere his hands touch comes alive. “I’m okay. Tuck and roll and all that.” you tell him but he doesn’t stop his search. A collection of bruises and scratches are starting to show on your exposed skin but other than that you’re fine. A little sore but fine.   
“God. I thought for sure you would have broke something.” he helps you to sit up and you wince at your sore back. “I was so worried. Couldn’t let someone I love get hurt on my watch.” Taking the bag from you he throws it on his back and kneels before you with that boyish smile of his and wipes a spat of blood from a cut on your cheek – hand linger longer than needed. Instinctively you leaned into it. That’s when you realized this wasn’t just friends. This was _a moment_.   
“Chris I–” you started with your eyes closed his palm still on your warm cheek but he got rid of the distance between your faces, pressing his lips to yours, interrupting you. All of the pain from falling melted away in that moment as you kissed him back. 


End file.
